


Light

by kerry



Series: Light(Drarry) [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-18 00:43:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18109856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kerry/pseuds/kerry
Summary: 私设德哈在4-6年级期间在一起过，六年级德拉科为了父母变成了食死徒，两人分手，德拉科因为会大脑封闭术所以两人的历史没有被伏地魔发现。德拉科和潘西布雷斯是朋友（斯莱特林金三角bushi）。德拉科在马尔福庄园没有指控三人组，哈利火场救夫，纳西莎欺骗伏地魔保护了哈利，私设德拉科大战时把魔杖扔给哈利。战后哈利当了傲罗，和金妮结婚融入了韦斯莱大家庭，私设哈金只有阿不思一个孩子，不久后因为不相爱离婚。纳西莎无罪释放，德拉科没收魔杖被监视两年，两年后魔杖归还，卢修斯没收魔杖软禁在马尔福庄园，终身不得在魔法部工作，没收一半财产。德拉科为了家族和同为纯血28世家的阿斯托利亚联姻，两人有斯科皮，私设阿斯托利亚在斯科皮6岁时去世。后面大概就是德哈互相救赎？有德亚亲情和阿斯托利亚对德拉科爱情向。





	1. Draco's view

**Author's Note:**

> 德拉科视角，如果有人看可能会写后续或者哈利视角，如果有脑洞或者提议欢迎评论！！！可以接受的话请往下看。

德拉科在宴会上第一次见到阿斯托利亚，只记得那个女孩有一头淡金色的长发，笑容纯粹又美好。

那时候的德拉科总是一身黑西装，整个人仿佛笼罩在黑暗里，左臂上的黑魔印记没有随着伏地魔的死而消失，无时无刻不提醒着他自己曾今犯下的错误，马尔福家的重担落在他的身上，可他走在巫师界还常常听见有人在他背后指着他说他是食死徒。人们把他看作食死徒，落魄的纯血世家的家主，没有人把他看作德拉科。他不被欢迎，也不被需要。在更多的日子里，德拉科把自己关在书房里，低着头研究没被魔法部没收的家族产业怎样才能为马尔福家谋取更大的利益，研究纯血世家之间的利益关系。

他的世界从六年级开始变得阴郁又黑暗，没有光。  
他曾经以为再也不会有了。

潘西和布雷斯战后一毕业就订婚了，两个中立家族继承人的结合显然能为他们身后的家族带来巨大的利益，这两个人是他从小一起长大的朋友，但斯莱特林间的友谊从来不像格兰芬多之间全凭一腔热血和感情维系，斯莱特林挑选朋友，他们需要足够的理由支撑一段友谊，哪怕这些理由只是用来说服自己。潘西和布雷斯在战后尽他们所能的动用自己家族的关系网为马尔福家打通关系，德拉科很感谢他们，但他们不能永远帮助他，他们身后的家族不做赔本的生意，哪怕是继承人最好的朋友。

德拉科不想通过联姻获得其他家族的帮助，但纳西莎坚持如此，他温柔的母亲在卢修斯失势时默默的背负起整个马尔福家的重担，德拉科和卢修斯都愿意满足她的一切要求只要她快乐。年轻的马尔福家主也明白母亲坚持的原因除了联姻能为马尔福带来利益，更重要的是她希望能有一个人把他从无边无境的黑暗里拽出来。这根本不可能，他一合眼仿佛又回到了六年级邓布利多摔下高台的时刻，救世主翠绿的眸子里没有一丝缱绻只剩下怒火与愤恨，他解开领口的扣子可还是觉得透不过气来，神锋无影留下的伤痕和黑魔印记一起隐隐发烫。

战争让很多纯血家族受到不小的打击，他们急需稳固的联盟再次把家族推向巅峰，年轻的继承人之间的联姻是一个很好的办法。于是浅金发色的少年默默的看着母亲为他挑选西装，他系上领结，马尔福家主的戒指在他指尖闪闪发亮。他在楼梯上站了会儿，看见正和纳西莎站在一起的潘西，黑色短发的女巫朝他举了举杯，他朝她点了点头，慢慢的走向大厅，走进觥筹交错的纯血宴会。然后他听到一个清脆的年轻女声，“马尔福先生？”他回过头，看见那个穿着很简单的白裙子的金发女孩在朝他笑，她的笑容很简单纯粹，露出一排整齐的牙齿和一对酒窝，阳光透过窗户洒在她的长发上。他一时间也不知是被阳光还是被她毫不做作的笑容晃花了眼，一时间竟然愣住了。他闭了闭眼睛，朝金发的年轻女孩走去，德拉科在心里默默的猜测着她的身份，金发，这个年纪，这个女孩应该是格林格拉斯家的女儿，达芙妮的妹妹。

“格林格拉斯小姐你好，我是德拉科 马尔福”他朝女孩伸出手。金发女孩抬头对上他的眼睛，她的眼睛比德拉科的要蓝一些，在光下是一种清澈的大海的颜色。阿斯托利亚的笑容又扩大了一点， “叫我阿斯托利亚就好，” 她握上德拉科的手又很快放开，“我知道你，你可是级长，还是斯莱特林最受欢迎的男生。”她的眼神里透露出一点点崇拜来，德拉科几乎以为自己看走了眼，“我们去外面说话吧，这里好多人。”德拉科被她身上生动的仿佛有实体一般的快乐打动，他点点头跟上阿斯托利亚轻快的步伐，心想也许纯血间的联姻或许也没有那么坏。

他决定伸手抓住这一缕光。

德拉科爱阿斯托利亚吗？毫无疑问，他爱她，只不过不是罗曼蒂克的方式。金发男孩的心早就在很久以前被一个绿眼睛有着一头乱糟糟黑头发的男孩填满，即便他们大部分时候都竖着浑身的刺毫不留情的互相攻击，可很多个夜晚躲着弗尔其和乌姆里奇在隐形衣下湿润缠绵的吻和斯莱特林深绿床幔里散落的格兰芬多长袍低调的昭示着他们不为人知的爱情。

接着是额头上疼痛的伤疤，黑魔王的归来，德拉科的父亲间接害死救世主的教父，救世主害他敬爱的父亲被关入阿兹卡班，金发的年轻男孩不得不挺直了脊背试图替他的父亲保护他的母亲，他学会大脑封闭术压下心里所有的不安、愧疚和怀疑连同对救世主的那隐忍的大部分时候藏在唇枪舌剑下的爱站在黑魔王的面前。

黑魔标记打在他左臂上，他从此成为最年轻的食死徒。他把救世主约到有求必应屋试图给他一个一忘皆空却望着那双隐隐闪着水光的绿眼睛一下子握不住自己的魔杖，于是一忘皆空变成了一场疯狂又绝望的性爱。

他永远都不会忘记救世主在逐渐平复的喘息里抚着他解开了的衬衫下的胸口微微抬头在他唇角印下一个吻，他说，德拉科，加入凤凰社吧，凤凰社可以保护你。德拉科膛目结舌，那一刹那他真的觉得加入凤凰社在食死徒中卧底是一个可行的办法，他的那个好字还在舌尖上打转，绿眼睛的男孩先看见他滑到手肘的衣袖下露出张牙舞爪的黑魔印记，他的眼尾还染着情欲，但那双绿眼睛里的里先是满满的不敢相信，然后是愤恨，最后是失望。

德拉科知道这一切都完了。于是他躺在床上看着波特几乎是从床上跳了起来，朝自己粘腻的腿心来了个清理一新然后一言不发的穿上袍子几乎是软着腿离开了。金发男孩甚至没有开口挽留，这也没什么难的，德拉科几乎在安慰自己了，无非就是回到从前把对救世主的喜欢全藏在唇枪舌剑下的日子罢了。

他错了，那样的日子早就回不去了。当喜欢变成爱，当隔在他们之间的不是以前幼稚的争执矛盾而是人命和黑魔标记。

于是他从此一头扎进无边无境的黑暗里，他担心太多的人了，被关在阿兹卡班的父亲，一直被他父亲护在光明里的几乎要崩溃了却还装作坚强的母亲，身为纯血却中立的已经被黑魔王盯上试图用他们胁迫家族的潘西和布雷斯，因为家族跟随黑魔王却对这一切的意义毫不理解的的克拉布和高尔，他们也勉强算得上他的朋友。当然还有救世主，该死的救世主总是怀着他满腔格兰芬多的勇气往危险上撞。

他的担心毫无意义，他除了对黑魔王言听计从试图保全卢修斯和纳西莎之外无能为力，他没法保护他的朋友，他甚至不确定自己的大脑封闭术能挡住黑魔王。他终于在盥洗室里崩溃得大哭，回头就看到哈利站在那，绿眼睛里满满的都是不信任和责怪，哈利不能知道这些事，他颤抖着手朝哈利甩昏迷咒，然后德拉科的记忆就只剩下胸口剧烈的疼痛和斯内普的治疗。

他在塔楼上哭着朝邓布利多大喊你不明白吗我必须要这样做，却颤抖着魔杖施不出那个死咒。然后斯内普突然出现，白胡子的传奇巫师在绿光中跌下了塔楼，他在贝拉特里克斯疯狂的大笑里浑浑噩噩的跟着一群食死徒离开了霍格沃兹，他听到身后波特朝斯内普愤恨的喊叫，哈利一定恨死我了，他被贝拉特里克斯扯着幻影移形的时候脑子里只剩下这一个想法。

德拉科成功了大半的任务让卢修斯从阿兹卡班出来了，马尔福一家又坐上了食死徒的长桌，年轻的男孩失去了父亲的保护和母亲的溺爱，在他昔日的家里惊惶的面对着大批食死徒和黑魔王仿佛能压倒一切的红眸，他大部分时间都在练习大脑封闭术，一半是逃避，另一半是怕黑魔王发现他对波特仿佛能化为实质的思念和担心。

直到德拉科看到面目全非的波特和他两个最好的朋友被人拉扯着出现在马尔福庄园，他最害怕的事情还是发生了。他被贝拉特里克斯拽到波特面前，他直直的盯着那个人看了一会儿，用一种夹杂着害怕和不确定的口吻说，“我不知道，有可能。”然后是一阵混乱，波特抢走了他的魔杖，消失在马尔福庄园。幸好波特逃走了，德拉科在贝拉特里克斯的尖叫声和卢修斯的责备中想。

再次见到哈利好像就在霍格沃兹了，德拉科在有求必应屋里撞见救世主时都分辨不出这究竟是现实还是他的数不清的梦中的一个。于是他举着母亲魔杖指着拿着他魔杖的波特，“我觉得你好像拿了属于我的东西，”他的声音低的几乎听不到。“你为什么不指认我？”他听到哈利问，马尔福装作听不懂一般眨了眨眼睛，克拉布和高尔这两个蠢货被黑魔王吓得已经完全没有自己的主意了，他不能在他们面前露出一点马脚。然后韦斯莱和格兰杰出现了，双方互相甩恶咒，德拉科大声朝准备朝波特甩死咒的克拉布喊别杀他，他记得漫天的火中救世主朝他伸出的手。他几乎没有勇气拉住那只手了。如果他死在这场大火里，波特是不是就能原谅他的罪恶。德拉科在波特第二次朝他伸出手的时候拉住了那只手，他坐在波特身后用力搂住了绿眼睛救世主的腰，把下巴搁在他脖子上，金发的惶惶度日的男孩突然间就安心了，他没来由的觉得这个七年级都没读完的学生可以打败黑魔王，结束笼罩在他身上的无边无际的黑暗。

所以他在第二天的大战里不顾一切的把魔杖扔给了波特。

波特这下真的成了救世主，德拉克想。然后他忙着和父母一起接受审判，等到一切都尘埃落地他带着满身的疲惫回到霍格沃兹上八年级希望能在波特的嘲讽中找回一点曾经的影子。战争后的斯莱特林长桌空了一半，回来的人也格外的沉默。其他学院低年级的学生经常仗着他没有魔杖朝他丢纸团，追着他骂他是食死徒，布雷斯气的几乎要朝他们施恶咒，金发的不再笑得张扬的男孩只是拍拍他的肩膀示意他别一时冲动，之前被各种他认识的不认识的人欺凌的事情他的朋友并不都知情，他没有觉得委屈，他只是不在意。他们回到大厅里在潘西旁边坐下，他试图朝救世主挤出一个嘲讽的笑却发现那双绿色的眼睛追着一个红头发的女孩，根本没有看他一眼。德拉科突然就觉得很难过。

一个夜晚他独自一人从有求必应屋回斯莱特林地窖，转过转角迎面碰上一群同年级的人，红色的领带占了多数，还有少部分赫奇帕奇的黄色，德拉科不在意的往墙边靠了靠继续往前走，然后他听到一个带着满满的愤恨的声音骂他杂种。他握紧了拳头告诉自己要忍耐，后来有更多的声音出现了。德拉科带着马尔福继承人戒指的手收的越来越紧。他无法忍受这些人辱骂他的父母，有血从指缝间留下，他把所谓的礼仪全都抛到脑后，赤手空拳朝那群人扑上去，随便抓起一个人的衣领就往他脸上打。这些在战争中失去了很多的人们没有用魔杖，拳脚相加似乎更能表达他们对黑魔王和食死徒的恨意。人数悬殊，这场群架很快就变成了群殴，金发的男孩躺在地上缩成一团努力保护住自己的头，呼吸间肋骨钻心的疼，他无奈的想可能要在庞弗雷夫人那儿躺好几个星期了。然后他听到一个很熟悉的声音。“停下，”罗恩韦斯莱大喊，“你们在干什么？”红头发的格兰芬多级长看见地上人显眼的金发，“你们打马尔福干什么？”他气的耳朵都有点红了，脸上的雀斑在灯下格外的显眼，格兰芬多的正义在他身上没打一丝折扣的体现出来，在这个时刻他把六年来和马尔福打过的架，闹过的矛盾都丢到了脑后。“他把他的魔杖丢给哈利了你们没看到吗，这么多人在这欺负他算什么本事！”然后罗恩施了个漂浮咒把德拉科悬在了空中，试图把他弄到医疗翼去。德拉科在空中飘着的时候突然听到旁边传来一阵异响，看过去却没有人，然后他甚至听到了一点细碎又慌忙的脚步声。他突然觉得自己又回到了黑魔王还在时的黑暗里。

原来哈利一直在那看着，德拉科想，他看着那群正义的格兰芬多打我，踢我。哈利什么都没有说，什么都没有做，他根本不在乎。当然，他恨死你了，怎么会在乎呢，德拉科听到一个声音说，救世主和前食死徒当然没有未来。

他终于昏了过去。

然后他强迫自己不再关注救世主波特，他变得更加沉默，在潘西和布雷斯关切又无可奈何的目光中把自己埋进书本里，埋进马尔福家主的责任里，埋进黑暗里。

救世主给了整个魔法界光明，唯独把他留在了无边无境的黑暗里。

直到那个宴会上阿斯托利亚的长发把阳光反射进他的眼睛。

后来救世主和他的红头发妻子离婚的消息在整个巫师届卷起轩然大波，各大报纸都在猜测救世主离婚的原因。德拉科闭眼不去想很多个晚上哈利发红的眼角和克制的喘息，他看向客厅沙发上阳光洒在他妻子金色的长发上，她正摸着他们儿子的头温柔的笑着不知在说什么。他从书房里走出来，阿斯托利亚笑着把一碟点心递到他手里，他蹲下身把糕点喂给他小小的有着尖尖下巴和灰蓝色眼睛的儿子，斯科皮的眼睛比他的蓝一点，比阿斯托利亚的灰一点，此时他笼罩在阳光里开心的咧着嘴笑着，他的金发在阳光下几乎在闪耀了。德拉科摸摸阿斯托利亚的头发，在心里发誓要保护他生命里仅剩的光。

几年以后德拉科抱着眼睛红肿但是竭力保持着平静的斯科皮出现在阿斯托利亚的葬礼，来参加葬礼的人大多都只是因为马尔福家和格林格拉斯家的权势，他几乎想逃出马尔福庄园了，这里到处都是他和他金发的妻子生活的痕迹，可是他不能。德拉科摸摸斯科皮的头，抛下人们的窃窃私语走回了会客厅。他已经习惯黑暗了，他只想为他和阿斯托利亚的孩子守住阳光。

人们都说马尔福家主冷漠无情，在自己妻子的葬礼上全程面无表情还提前离场。德拉科回头看马尔福庄园里的那个喷泉，仿佛又看见女孩用手拂开被风吹乱的长发开怀的笑。阿斯托利亚好像他战争后的生命里唯一的那一束光，现在她走了，他的世界又是一片黑暗。


	2. Harry's View 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 沿用了短篇《光》的情节设定，哈利视角的六年级，有求必应屋分手车，没看过的同好们可以看一下前文。设定哈利在看到德拉科黑魔标记前并没有怀疑德拉科已经加入了食死徒。你拽还是一如既往的怂(bushi)

哈利今天早上在大厅收到德拉科飞来的纸鹤时是有点惊讶的，他在几个月前失去了他的教父，失去了这个世界上唯一可能可以给他一点父爱的那个人，而卢修斯马尔福，他金发灰眼睛的地下情人的父亲，是害死他教父的帮凶，卢修斯因为这件事被送进了阿兹卡班，德拉科失去了他最敬爱的父亲的保护。他们理所当然的不应该再联系了。可哈利想到他在预言家日报上看到的穿着黑西装的紧紧皱着眉头把母亲护在身后的金发男孩，叹了口气，打开了纸鹤。

没有简笔画，只有一行字，七点，有求必应屋。

哈利小心的把纸鹤放到口袋里，罗恩一边吃着鸡腿一边随口问他，“马尔福又约你打架？”，拉文德从哈利身后走过，冲着罗恩甜甜一笑，罗恩眨眨眼睛愣了会儿，也朝她挤出一个笑来。赫敏冷冷的哼了一声，什么也没说就抱着一本很厚的书走了。罗恩盯着赫敏，把纸鹤的事情完全忘记了，“赫敏今天怎么了，怎么好像不高兴了？” 哈利实在没有心情和罗恩一起琢磨赫敏的心思，“一会儿有黑魔法防御课，迟到了又要扣格兰芬多分了，我们赶紧走吧。” 罗恩喝了口南瓜汁抓起包就往教室跑。

哈利站在后排盯着马尔福金灿灿的后脑勺发呆，德拉科知道他的父亲是食死徒吗，他暗暗的想，他如果不知道，那这事儿对他打击肯定很大，他如果知道……他会被伏地魔惩罚吗。他不敢想象如果伏地魔因为卢修斯迁怒德拉科，哈利感觉浑身都凉了，他不敢想象金头发的小混蛋遭受黑魔王的钻心剜骨，他对德拉科的那一点点怨恨消失的无影无踪。他看见德拉科转头跟他旁边黑色短发的潘西说话，隔得太远看不清表情，可哈利在心里希望德拉科现在脸上还有那种嚣张狂妄不可一世的笑容。

哈利在七点准时走进了有求必应屋，他已经想好了见到马尔福的第一件事就是问他他是否知道卢修斯的身份，马尔福已经坐在深绿色的沙发椅上等他了。他看起来有点奇怪，一副很紧张的样子，右手紧紧攥着魔杖，他眼眶下有淡淡的青黑，眼角微垂，金发似乎都暗淡了，他对上哈利眼睛的一瞬间好像突然放松了，灰蓝色的眼睛里流露出一种不舍的意味，然后哈利看到他似乎叹了口气，放下了手里的魔杖，慢慢朝哈利走过来。哈利突然就有了一种可能要失去这个人的感觉，于是他赶在金发男孩要开口前猛地凑过去，嘴唇压在他冰凉的唇上，堵住了所有可能带着锋刃的语句，德拉科的身体颤了下，然后近乎粗鲁的把他拉到怀里，手死死扣在哈利的后脑，他的吻好像狂风暴雨，透着一股绝望。哈利半是推拒半是迎接的用手推他的胸膛，然后用力的把他向后压倒在那张有着银绿色床幔的，和斯莱特林级长室里一模一样的床上。德拉科脱掉外套露出里面白色的学院衬衫，胸口有精致的银色的蛇的勋章，他戴着眼镜的情人跪在他两腿间俯身吻他，很熟练的解开他的衬衫纽扣。哈利收回手大力的解下自己金红相间的格兰芬多领带，扯开两颗衬衫纽扣很快的把衬衫脱下，他小麦色的皮肤和德拉科胸口苍白的皮肤交织在一起。哈利分开双腿骑在德拉科的腰上，他很快的脱下了自己的衣裤，德拉科只是解开了衬衫扣子，金发男孩用右手抚摸着救世主分开在两侧的大腿，左手扣着他肌理分明的腰，指尖顺着他的脊背下滑，摸到他尾椎骨突出的骨头，然后无声的施了个润滑咒，在穴口周围细细抹匀了，不时浅浅伸进去一段指节又退出来，哈利的呼吸已经乱了节奏，德拉科翻身把他压在身下，伸手摘掉他的眼镜，黑头发的男孩微微眯着眼仰面躺着，毫不设防。德拉科近乎虔诚的吻落在他的锁骨和胸口上，哈利不可自制的颤栗起来，他捂着自己的眼睛不好意思看德拉科，听到德拉科解开皮带的声音，接着一个火热的东西顶在他的穴口，哈利伸手搂住德拉科的脖子，他细碎金发下的眼睛里已经满是情欲，然后哈利感到自己的身体被一点点充满，两个人同时发出满足的轻叹。德拉科停了一会儿，哈利在适应之后抬头吻了吻金发斯莱特林发红的耳朵，于是他像是再也忍不住一般拉开黑发男孩的双腿完全地贯穿，他几乎是粗鲁的整根抽出来又顶进去，哈利半张着嘴说不出话来，勃起的性器在德拉科的小腹留下透明的痕迹，德拉科低头寻找着哈利的唇，然后伸手扣住哈利的手，银色的戒指在他们交握的指间闪着光。他往上顶弄了两下，哈利在他身下绷直了身体，他于是慢慢的抽送着，浅浅的戳着让哈利快乐的那一点，左手握着他的性器跟随着抽送的频率上下撸动。哈利屏住了呼吸，连续的呻吟着，双腿缠在德拉科腰上，德拉科突然又粗鲁的整根抽出来又顶进去，附身凑到他耳边，用几乎听不见的声音说 “我知道我父亲是食死徒。”哈利整个人沉迷在情欲里，双目失神嘴唇微张，房间里淫靡的水声和肉体拍打声让哈利根本没有听清德拉科的话，他搂着身上金发男孩的脖子把自己的唇送上去。

德拉科突然如释重负，他以为救世主在情欲中的吻意味着原谅和理解，于是他勾起唇角绽放出一个大大的笑容，宠溺的亲亲哈利的唇，然后把他的腿推到他胸前，性器刻意地狠狠的蹭过那一点。黄金男孩几乎要失声尖叫出来，他在金发男孩的怀抱里达到了高潮，性器吐出白色的液体粘在德拉科结实的小腹上，德拉科深埋在哈利不断收紧的甬道里，给了他一个温柔的长吻。

哈利没什么力气的抬手摸摸他的金发，眼角沾着一点泪珠，德拉科依旧硬着的性器还在他体内，他抽出来侧躺在哈利背后，抬起哈利的大腿，挤进湿滑的穴口，他的手紧紧搂着哈利的腰，性器抵在哈利深处挺弄着，哈利勉强按住他翻身骑上去，勉强含住他的阴茎慢慢往下坐，哈利唇边还带着一点儿接吻留下的潮湿，德拉科甚至有点得意了，他双手枕在脑后露出了三年级魔药课上给哈利飞了个画着哈利摔下扫帚的纸鹤露出的挑衅的笑容，没等哈利坐到底就挺着腰往上顶，哈利觉得自己几乎又要高潮了，扭着腰恶意收缩了下后穴，德拉科一下子红了眼把哈利翻过来，摁着他的后颈狠狠的往里撞，他快速的抽插着，附身到哈利耳边问他“你爱不爱我”，几乎是每说出一个词他就抽送一下，哈利喘息着，根本无法回答，他浑身都泛起红色，德拉科把他翻转过来咬在他锁骨上，快速的抽送着，然后他们几乎在同一时刻高潮。

德拉科把半软的性器抽出来，乳白色的液体从哈利的后穴里慢慢流出来，哈利依赖的蹭蹭德拉科的脖颈，一直坚强的救世主只在这个时候表现出一点点柔软，德拉科懒得起身拿魔杖清理，他搂着波特的腰吻吻他泛红的眼角，然后突然间放开了他，脸上浮现出一种要坦白一切的决绝。哈利侧头看着他金头发的地下男朋友，探头去亲他的唇角，于是德拉科又丧失了给他看手臂上黑魔标记的勇气。可哈利不知道，他只是突然就有了一个大胆的想法，于是绿眼睛的救世主躺在他斯莱特林男朋友的臂弯里问他要不要加入凤凰社，凤凰社可以保护他。德拉科的眼睛亮了一下，哈利低头看见环在他腰间的手臂上黑色的丑陋的张牙舞爪的黑色的黑魔标记，他在那个瞬间觉得浑身的血都凉了，父亲的喊叫声，母亲在绿光里的尖叫，还有教父朝帷幔倒下的身影突然间格外的清晰。他可能早就知道了，哈利仿佛听到一个毫无起伏的声音，说不定食死徒杀的那么多人里就有他的功劳。

哈利僵着身体爬了起来，抽出魔杖给自己来了个清理一新，软着腿快速的穿好衣服。如果他叫住我我就听他解释，绿眼睛里已经泛着泪花的救世主心想，可年轻的食死徒在他身后一言不发。于是救世主推开有求必应屋的大门离开了。  
马尔福好像突然间消失了一样，哈利再也没有在走廊上碰见过这个小恶魔，斯莱特林的长桌上他的一群朋友们围着一个空空的座位坐着，哈利无法抑制的担心起来，会不会是黑魔王把他怎么样了。于是哈利在一个晚上披起隐形衣站在斯莱特林地窖门口等着，他偷偷跟着诺特进了公共休息室，然后他看见德拉科躺在潘西的大腿上，黑色短发的女巫伸手摸了摸他的金发，哈利听不见他们在说什么，他只看见潘西抬头朝一边站着的棕色皮肤高大的男孩说了点什么然后他们一起朝着德拉科笑起来。

黑魔标记夺走了德拉科。

哈利好像突然间失去了抵抗强大的黑魔王的勇气，他几乎是失魂落魄的走回了格兰芬多塔楼，他决定在伏地魔的摄魂取念面前保护他爱着的金发小混蛋，他向赫敏说明了一切并请求她给自己来个一忘皆空。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 如果喜欢的话请留下小心心，有后文的脑洞或者建议都请放心大胆的评论！！  
> 笔芯


End file.
